


Come Back To Me

by Descobae



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descobae/pseuds/Descobae
Summary: Yoosung still cannot come to terms with Rika's death, even though he has you he still struggles everyday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will write more if anyone comments ～(^з^)-☆

Yoosung sat cross-legged in a sea of orchids, his hands occupied with a small flower crown he was making. He smiled slightly as a gentle butterfly landed on his finger. He was at peace. 

"Here you go Rika!" Yoosung giggled, his arm outstretched and very delicately placing the crown on top of his cousins head. "Now you look like a princess on the outside too!" He admired his work while Rika grinned and bowed towards him.

"My first royal decree will be no one will ever have to feel alone." Rika spoke softly, holding Yoosungs hand. Yoosung held his free hand up to his face, feeling it grow damper and damper. He called out to Rika but she was long gone and so was the bed of flowers he had only just been sitting on. He didn't understand why he was crying or where Rika had gone. She had just been with him, why was he now alone? Yoosungs head fell into his hands, his blond hair spilling over his long thin fingers. The tears wouldn't stop. He screamed until he couldn't scream anymore, it was all he could do apart from cry. His surroundings kept disappearing, one thing after the other until there was complete darkness. The only thing left was Yoosung curled up in a ball, holding his legs close to his chest, he held his arm out for someone. For Rika? For his mother? He didn't know who he was grasping for but he needed them more than he needed air.

"Yoosung! Yoosung wake up!" You shook your boyfriend awake with a concerned look on your face. He had been shaking and crying out in his sleep for the past five minutes and he wasn't waking up. You bent down and gently kissed his forehead after running your hands through his hair. "Come on babe please." You muttered under your breath. It was only just loud enough that he could hear it, so you didn't think it would wake him up, but to your amazement his big purple eyes fluttered open. 

"Rika?" Yoosung whispered, he slowly wiped his tears away with his cotton sleeve. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were surrounded by purple and blue and his mouth was trembling. His entire body was drenched in sweat and you could tell whatever was playing out in his head was seriously affecting him.

"Baby don't worry," you spoke softly, taking him into your arms, "You're safe now I promise." You felt Yoosung sigh and cuddle close into you, your arms becoming his new safe-space where no one or nothing could hurt him.

"Please don't let go, y/n." Yoosung whimpered. You shook your head and stroked his long blond hair. There was no way you'd let him out of your arms anytime soon. It had been a rollercoaster ride when you first met, but it had definitely been the best 11 days of your life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zen, that was amazing!" You shouted before you raised your hand and high-fived the actor after he had finished practising his lines for his new play, “The Tales of the Lonely Prince.”. Yoosung had come over to play the supporting character but instead had spent the whole time staring at you with a wistful smile plastered on his face. You swear you saw Yoosung wince from the corner of your eye once your hand had connected with the actors, but maybe it was your eyes playing tricks on you. Zen beamed, his smile reaching from his left ear all the way to his right. You knew he loved praise.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate you coming over to help me learn my lines," Zen stated "It really has helped." He looked at his feet and mumbled. "Rika used to help me recite them..."

The moment he spoke those words the silence that Yoosung was holding in was interrupted. "What are you talking about Zen? Rika's right here, she's been helping you learn your lines for two hours!" Zen stood there, motionless, if his mouth could touch the floor it would have dropped in an instant. You snapped your head up and focused your eyes on Yoosung's big purple ones. He looked straight back at you, wearing a smile you've never seen on him before.

"Y...Yoosung?" You croaked out, not being able to fully comprehend the situation. You noticed his eyes light up and he skipped towards you.

"Yes Rika?" He giggled and started playing with your hair for a moment before he stopped suddenly. "R...Rika? What did you do to your beautiful hair? It was so lovely and blonde like mine!" Your breath hitched in your throat. Just this morning he was telling you how much he loved you and how he was coming to terms with Rika's death, what was happening? "No matter," He brought his mouth just inches away from your ear, "I'll sort it out myself." He whispered, sending shivers down your spine and causing Zen to interfere.

"Yoosung what the hell are you talking about?" Zen stammered, he stumbled towards the two of you in complete disbelief. You gazed at Yoosung, his once lively violet eyes were glazed over and his hands were shaking. Zen guarded you from him, standing in the middle of you both to protect you but this only made Yoosung angrier.

"Rika is MY cousin, Zen. Not yours." He growled through gritted teeth, he stepped closer to Zen like a lion approaching its prey. Zen's hands shook like a wind struggling to cope with the blustering winds, Yoosung had never acted this irrationally, not even the day he was told Rika was dead.

“Yoosung please.” You whispered. All you had been through together was crumbling right before your eyes. His blond hair had strayed down his forehead which was causing beads of sweat to race down to his chin. He was determined to save you from Zen. Zen held his arms back to guard you from whatever Yoosung would do next, but nothing could protect you from what would really happen.


End file.
